First War Of The Confederacy
The was a devastating conflict between the Alliance, mainly comprised of the UNSC and Sangheili Republic, and the Bnewly formed Confederacy, which at the moment counted the Demiurge, Kig-Yar Union, and Hegemony amongst it's members. Participants Alliance United Nations Space Command The core of the Alliance, the UNSC is humanity's sprawling military. A large, cohesive force, they've ample experience at fighting the Covenant. The UNSC bore much of the burnt, fighting desperately to hold territories against the massed invasions from without, and uprisings within. Sangheili Republic The Republic at first was an extremely eager contributor to the war effort, fighting alongside the UNSC, winning battles, and fending off the Confederacy advances. Corruption inside their High Council weakened their efforts, and hampered their ability to defend their worlds. Confederacy A massive power bloc made up of Ex-Covenant states, the Confederacy was a massive war machine, united in their goals, and utterly remorseless in their expansion. Despite their outward appearance of a strong, unified leadership, the Confederacy often squabbled behind the scenes. Demiurge Formerly known as the Shadow Covenant, the Demiurge are a Covenant successor state specialising in espionage and subterfuge. Possessing a massive military-industrial complex, and an intelligence network to rival ONI, the Demiurge are probably the largest, most powerful threat in the Confederacy. Hegemony Former members of the Covenant Fringe, the Hegemony have banded together, making up for their low numbers by forming a sizeable stellar empire. Despite their distance from the galaxy at large, they struck a pact with the Demiurge. Long range fleets began to accost the UNSC, landing invasion forces, and taking frontier worlds. Kig-Yar Union Through the effort of the Princes that ruled the Kig-Yar, they now stood as a single entity, ruled by the Pirate King, Dekd Nok. The first to carry the title for centuries, he's transformed the Kig-Yar from bickering rivals into a massive raiding force, harrying and raiding their enemies. Background Prelude Preparations Campaign Storm-103 Demiurge and Hegemony attacks on western UNSC. defences are knocked out by sleeper agents and electronic warfare Fury-689 demiurge and kig-yar forces strike at UNSC interior Buranik Campaign the kig-yar, backed by the Demiurge, begin an invasion of the northwest of the republic Domain-245 a demiurge campaign, to capture large portions of the frontier, in breach of the buffer zone treaty Battle of Deacon the kig-yar attack the Frontier League Gaia Campaign the demiurge and union attack the league, capturing almost half of it Battle of Jurtaf the sangheili are betrayed from within, a suffer a heavy defeat Battle of the Four Fleets the arbiter rallies his fleets, and wins a battle despite being at a significant disadvantage Fall of New Phaeacia UNSc suffer a strategic loss to the union, cutting them off from the republic Battle of Te The Jiralhanae Kingdoms suddenly join the war, and mark their entry by defeating the Sangheili above Te, and capturing the systems, and the Lekgolo Humiliation at Ulgethon the republic suffers a massive defeat at Ulgethon and are forced by the High Council to withdraw Ceasefire the Confederacy earn a ceasefire, for 3 years. sangheili high council cede territory to the confederacy, under guise of 'ancient claims of ownership'. these colonies actively rebel, though the SOS try to support them in secret. Roughly 12 worlds are lost, 3 more held by the Kig-Yar. Frontier league actually retake some colonies kig-yar take roughly half of frontier league, who keep fighting, supported in secret by UNSC during this time, the covenant re-emerge, and the kingdoms come under the sway of the overlord. This also results in the creation of the freeholds. The warbound step up their activities. The demiurge capture Fell Justice Aftermath